Ugly
by Nepholim
Summary: YamixYugi Feelings of remorse and sorrow washed away, now Yuugi has one last decision to make. Will he allow this man to help remove the pain still lurking in his heart? YamixYuugi Sequel to: Cute


-Title – Ugly  
>-Rating - M<br>-Warning – BoyxBoy, Pole Dancing, YamixYuugi Hotness (**MATURE CONTENT**)  
>-Pairing(s) - YamixYuugi<br>-Summary - YamixYugi Feelings of remorse and sorrow washed away, now Yuugi has one last decision to make. Will he allow this man to help remove the pain still lurking in his heart? YamixYuugi Sequel to: Cute

_Ke$sha you make me write the most stupid and erotic things! The song in this story is _Cannibal_ by _Ke$ha_. [Looks away embarrassed] This is for all those who wanted _'Cute'_ to continue. …Well, you got your wish!_

* * *

><p>Yuugi leaned forward, head tilting back as a tongue crossed heated skin once again, forcing the warm saliva to mark out trails down his body, swirling around a hardened nub. Lips closing down, Yami sucked hard Yuugi arching into the contact as the stage fell away only to be replaced with this man. Yuugi brought his knuckles to his lips, biting down hard to stop the constant moans escaping his lips.<p>

_I have a heart, I swear I do…_

The newer song made Yuugi whimper, breath coming out in short gasps. His hand moved down to Yami's hair, gripping the untamed locks with shaking fingers. A hand grasped him and he leaned forward with his back, hand finding whatever support it could to hold on to. Hand trailing down slowly, the shadow unbuckled Yuugi's belt, slowly pulling both pants and shorts down in one go releasing Yuugi to the cold. Yami's warm, wet mouth engulfed him, making Yuugi cry out in surprise. The searing warmth being added to ten-fold.

_I get so hungry when you say I love you…_

A sucking slurping sound and Yuugi winced, teeth grazing over tender flesh. Why was this man-! A groan passed through Yami's lips, echoing in his length. When had Yami removed his pants again, slowly the soft cries of the crowd brought Yuugi back into reality. Was there other people there, was this man really giving him a blow job in front of the public?

_Now that I'm famous, you're up my anus… I'm gonna eat you _fool!

Yami slid his tongue around Yuugi's length, squeezing as his lips tightened around the shaft. Yuugi gagged, breath coming out in short escaping gasps. Crimson eyes lifted, and Yuugi stared in awe, the lust filled orbs never wavered from his face as another hard suck and lick to the tip as Yuugi came in that warm cavern. Holding out his cry, Yuugi stared as the man grinned, pulling away to pull Yuugi's pants back up and sit on his lap. Arms around Yuugi's neck, the man tilted his head.

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch…  
>Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal…<br>I eat boys up..._

_You better _run.

Pulling Yuugi up into the kiss, Yami shoved his tongue inside the smaller's mouth, playing attention to the roof of his mouth, tongue caressing the crevice. Shivering in pleasure, Yuugi pulled Yami closer, hands cupping the small of the shadow's back. Pulling away, red eyes stared into amethyst as they both watched impatient for the other to make a move. Finally with a signal from the crowd, Yami smirked, jerking both of them backwards and behind a stage curtain as several cries of distress and annoyance echoed from the other side.

…_I – am – cannibal… __**I'll eat you up!**_

"May I?" Yuugi shivered in some feeling, was it excitement… or fear? Licking his lips, he reached forward, one hand collecting behind the shadow's neck, the other on his cheek and pulled him into a searing kiss which sparked to life their previous stimulation. Darkened eyes looked over the younger's body before attacking downward, becoming dominate in the relationship about to blossom.

With still no answer, Yami made his way down slowly, stopping at the navel and kissing there, licking and nipping every inch everywhere else he could find. Long slender and cold fingers trailed Yuugi's back as he hissed, fingernails digging into his skin. "May I?" The question was more forced this time as hands slid inside his pants pressing into his backside. Wincing, but arching, Yuugi groaned as two fingers pressed inside him.

Yami moved, pulling Yuugi down to the floor with him, only to hover, elbows bent just enough to continue his ministrations to Yuugi's anus. Licking underneath Yuugi's eyes, Yami collected what was left of the tears, tasting the salty water. Teasing and testing skin, Yami licked down, first starting at Yuugi's collarbone then trailing downwards. Teething the nipple, Yuugi bit his lip, eyes clenching closed. Yami pressed in another finger, having three inside he splayed them watching the reactions Yuugi gave him. The song in the background becoming only a buzzing noise in their ears as Yami unbuttoned Yuugi's pants once again, pulling them off in one swift move.

_You're little heart goes pitter patter… I want your liver on a platter! Use your finger to stir my tea, then for desert I'll suck your…_

Yami licked Yuugi's desire, taking the weeping cock inside his mouth. Swirling the pre-come around in his mouth he pulled away swallowing as he smiled evilly at Yuugi before making a particularly hard thrust with his fingers, jerking them forward at the same time. "Can I?"

Yuugi stifled a moaning cry.

_I eat boys up…_

Leaning forward, hot breath coated Yami's ear.

…_breakfast and lunch…_

Licking the shell of the ear slowly and deliberately, he forced Yami to wait for an answer.

_Then when I'm thirsty, I'll drink their blood._

Pulling away, he whispered softly into Yami's ear, groaning out his answer.

_I eat boys up…_

"Can you?"

_You better _run!

Yami grunted as he pinned Yuugi, wine red eyes staring with a crazed look in them as he smiled. "That I can." Leaning down, he pulled his fingers from Yuugi's hole. Hissing noises of annoyance, he felt something much larger aline at his entrance. Yami grinned, as he leaned farther down, lips just barely grazing Yuugi's. "Do not _tempt_ me Hikairi." With that he thrust inside, Yuugi screaming at the entrance, only to be muffled by harsh lips biting into his own.

Slowly Yami moved, groaning at the pull of Yuugi's inner walls clamping around him. Guttural noises escaping his throat and entering Yuugi's mouth. Moving carefully, he pulled away, just barely enough so he could see Yuugi's eyes clenched shut, teeth showing as they clamped down on his lip. Muttering darkly, "Stop- stop tense-tensing up…" the forced gasp and Yuugi tried to comply, but it-!

"Yuugi," the dark, chocolate voice slithered through his bones as he stared up at the man, "Calm down… _breath_." Yuugi looked away, eyes filled with tears as Yami rocked his hips forward again. Angling himself he moved forward cautiously when Yuugi's hips snapped forward in meeting, eyes wide as he grit his teeth. "Eager?" Yuugi was breathing sharply, each breath ending and beginning with a thorny gasp.

"There- again, there _again_." Yami shifted and complied as Yuugi cried out, but Yami once again swallowed his cry, forcing it down both their throats.

_I – Am – Cannibal… I – Am – Cannibal… __**I'll eat you up!**_

"Only I will hear you scream like that," the dark one muttered possessively, shoving forward hard, taking another cry from Yuugi. "Only I," crimson eyes glinted dangerously in the light, "will ever see your _ugly_ side."

Yuugi arched, as Yami grasped Yuugi's length, adapting each stroke with each well timed thrust. A sudden smile spread over Yami's face as Yuugi released over both their stomachs, and the boy collapsed, exhausted and spent. _So greedy… so cute…_

_I love you… _

…**I warned you**…

Ugly.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
